Empress Alice of Mialand
'Empress Alice of Mialand '(Alice Jane Beatrice; 20th of July 1948 - 2nd of August 2000) was the "Supreme Empress" of The Mialand Galaxy from 1996 until her death in 2000, having conquered it from her mother. She planned on conquering the neighboring galaxies, but was stopped and killed at the climax of The War With Theoland. Early Life Alice was the first child of Queen Mia of Mialand and her first husband Prince Anthony. Alice was 1st in-line to the throne, and would rule The Mialand Galaxy after her mother's death. Rebellion In the 1970s, Alice began plotting to overthrow her mother, and take over not just The Mialand Galaxy, but The Master Universe itself. She began building an army, and in 1980, captured her family and imprisoned them in the dungeon, to await execution in 1 years time. As her troops stormed the planet, her mother's Major Domo contacted The Ollieland and Theoland Galaxies, and begged them to come to their aid. The Ollieland Galaxy was in the middle of The Fourth Great War, and was unable to provide any spare resources, but Theoland agreed and sent an army of Troops, led by Alice's maternal cousin Prince Sandy. The War The War Begins Alice crowned herself Empress of The Mialand Galaxy in 1996, and began plotting her invasion of The Ollieland Galaxy. However, her palace was attacked by Sandy and his troops, but Alice managed to slip away. The Mialand Galaxy officially declared war on The Theoland Galaxy on the 9th of December 1996, and the war began. The First Year The first year of the war was full of many battles. Sandy and his second in command Colonel Dansly mainly had the upper hand over Mialand, as Queen Mia hadn't focused on building weapons or training troops. Alice attempted to sign an alliance with The Emperor of The Empire, who were at war with Ollieland, but he declined due to focusing on conquering his home galaxy. The Second Year This year, a major battle occurred, which Theoland lost. The Colonel was injured but vowed to still fight with his friend Sandy. In the next battle that happened Sandy's brother Bebe joined along with some Theoland Jedi. The Final Year In the final year of the war, Sandy and his army managed to get into the capital city, and stormed Alice's palace once again. Sandy and The Colonel went looking for Alice, who jumped out and killed The Colonel, before running off. Sandy grabbed the colonel and tried to save him, but it was too late Sandy found Alice floating in a zero gravity room, high above a pit of Dark Matter. Sandy floated in and engaged his cousin in one final battle... Death Alice and Sandy fought above the pit of Dark Matter for nearly 5 minutes, before Alice kicked Sandy into the wall. Alice told him he'd failed, but Sandy flicked a lever he was near, turning the gravity back on. Alice screamed as she plummeted in the Dark Matter. Sandy looked down just in time to see her get erased and killed. Alice's army was defeated and sent to prison and Queen Mia freed. However, Mia refused to give Theoland the money they deserved for defeating Alice and saving The Master Universe. Theoland left, and told Mia that they would never help Mialand in it's time of need ever again. Legacy After Alice's death, her newly founded Empire was disbanded, and her loyal followers were captured and sentenced to life imprisonment. Her mother, Queen Mia, was freed from prison, along with her family, by Theoish forces, and reinstated as monarch. One month after Alice's death, she was publicly disowned by her mother. Following her death, her sister Lola became the next-in-line to the throne.Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Evil Category:Murderers Category:Mialand Category:Rulers of Mialand Category:Mialand Royal Family Category:Undead Category:Ollieland Royal Family Category:Theoland Royal Family Category:Emperors